Lost
by Tobelius
Summary: The Dynasty Warriors are washed up on a strange island after the Battle of Chi Bi. But is everything as it seems? WARNING: Character death!
1. Arrival

Zhao Yun sank into the soft linen of his bed. Even with his eyes closed he could tell the window was open, brightly coloured spots moving over the darkness of his eyelids. His arms ached and his head was throbbing. For some reason, he found hard to remember, he was still wearing his battle garb. The heavy shoulder plates dug into his collarbone and his headband had slid down to encircle his neck. As he slowly opened his eyes he could see a perfect blue sky a single blinding ball of light sparkling in the centre. Using his hands he raised himself to a sitting position. His hands sunk into the yellowy sand on both sides. Surrounding him was an unfamiliar battlefield, strange exotic plants sprung from the ground and giant lizards crept from holes beneath rocks. Wood lay in splinters all across the beach and the crashing of waves forced there way into Yun's eardrums.

Zhao Yun jumped to his feet, he grabbed for his spear but it was gone. He looked around, his eyes flitting from left to right. A rustling in the heavy undergrowth caused him to spring to action, fists raised, in a sparring position.

But instead of a vicious Wei soldier or giant monster, a thin woman stepped out from the trees. She had short brown hair, and a golden headband held it back from her eyes. She wore a long white dress with swirling green leaf patterns adorning the edges. Behind her was a man with long dark hair, he wore a white cloak and a green tunic, he held a rather battered but still quite magnificent white swan feather fan. Yun recognised them immediately as the strategist Zhuge Liang and his wife Yue Ying. They both looked worried. Yun rushed over to them,

"Lady Yue, Master Zhuge, where are…"

"No time," Ying interrupted hurriedly,

"Whats the…" Yun began but once more Ying cut across him, "Wei Yan, injured, badly."

Yun didn't need to listen twice.

"Where?" he demanded.

"Back at our little camp. I think it might be too late." Replied Liang lazily; one might almost think he was enjoying himself. Ying gave Liang a blistering look and then sprinted off into the forest beckoning for Yun to follow.

Yun raced after her watching carefully for broken logs on the ground. Ying was surprisingly speedy. After Yun had become seriously out of breath they reached another sandy clearing and Yun spotted Yan lying a few metres from the sea. As he ran over he saw the extent of the damage. A huge sharp shaft of driftwood was embedded deep in his chest; dark blood was clotted around the area. Yan was taking quick short bursts of breath, and his face was pale. Ying was stroking his long wild hair away from his face and Huang Zhong was examining the wound. Several other familiar Shu faces watched fearfully from the side. Liang jogged rather irritably up to the tent erected for Wei Yan.

"You can save him right Liang?"

Zhong looked earnestly to Liang, hope shone in his eyes.

Liang looked from Zhong, to Yan, to his wife lovingly calming the patient.

"I can try," he replied simply.

Zhong nodded bravely, and Yan whimpered.

"First," Liang began, "I will need something to cut the wound more open with."

Zhong unsheathed his long ornate sword and passed it to Liang who held it disdainfully.

"I suppose this will do. Now Yun, Zhong, hold him down"

Yun took a deep breath and grabbed Yan's arms pinning them to the floor, Zhong did the same to his legs. Yan's eyes brimmed with tears, and he looked to Ying for reassurance. She stroked his perfect smooth cheek and smiled a halfhearted smile at him but she still couldn't bear to look at the rotting slimy piece of wood ripping a hole in Yan's stomach. Liang lowered the sword so the cold metal caressed Wei Yan's skin, he shivered with fear. Liang pushed down on the blade gently tracing a neat line of blood across Yan's stomach. Yan screamed and writhed but Yun and Zhong held him down to the sand. Ying looked as though she might be sick.. Liang carefully peeled back the flap of skin on Yan's muscular chest and, wiping his hands on his tunic, began to work. Yun and Zhong looked away unable to watch this most unnatural of surgeries. Zhang Fei talked loudly of Yan's need for good liquor before an operation. Ma Chao soon lost interest and went to practice with his spear, Jiang Wei watched in amazed silence. Guan Ping went pale and excused himself. Only Ying remained completely devoted to Yan. She pressed her fingers to his lips to silence him and wiped the tears from his eyes. A few minutes later the wood was out leaving only a gaping hole in its memory. Yan lay unconscious due to loss of blood on the beach floor. Ying quickly began conversation with Liang.

"Medicinal herbs." She demanded.

"What?" Replied Liang

"Medicinal herbs. He needs them."

"I'm not sure." Liang answered thoughtfully.

"You know which ones I mean, the small green three leafed…"

"I know what you mean!" Liang retorted irritably.

"Good. You and Yun can go find some."

"And you?"

"I'll watch over Yan, perhaps I can stitch him up."

"Of course you will"

Liang stalked off leaving a confused Ying in his wake.

* * *

Liang ventured out into the dense, central part of the undergrowth. Yun crept behind him, Zhong's sword in hand, alert for danger. Zhong followed behind bow at the ready. Bringing up the rear was Ma Chao, walking boldly between the trees.

Every now and then Liang would stop them all, bend to examine a herb and then shake his head and continue on the weary voyage. The sun began to roll away over the horizon and the scorching heat retreated. Zhong anxiously voiced his concerns for the time it was taking them. Once more Liang stopped, but this time rather then bend to look at foliage his eyes darted around.

"Something is coming."

All four Shu generals surveyed their surroundings. Three of them readied their weapons whilst Zhuge Liang backed off between the three. Now all of them could hear it, a snorting, snarling monstrous noise belonging to some unseen demon. Zhong put an arrow to his bow and fired a shot into the distance. An angry squeal erupted and then a giant hairy, stinking boar crashed into them. Yun was thrown to the floor, sword knocked from his hand. Liang dived out of the way to avoid the creature. Zhong fired an arrow, which missed, whizzing into a nearby tree. Chao spun on his heel and jabbed his spear down into the boar's back. It gave a pathetic moan and then collapsed. Chao lifted his spear and slid the boar off. Zhong and Liang began to clap and cheer. Yun, however, sat silently on the forest floor, clutching his sword.

"That was brilliant Chao, these old bones could never have done that!"

"Indeed Chao, excellent, a worthy meal to christen our new camp."

* * *

As the sun finally crept behind the horizon and the glow of the moon rose ethereally from across the water, Jiang Wei began to cook the boar. The sweet smell of roasting meat brought Fei drooling to the fire. Yun hurried to the tent still holding the sweet life saving herbs. Yan looked worse, Ying had done her best to stitch up the wound but she was no doctor, his face had gone a strange green colour, and his lips curled in pain even in unconsciousness. Ying had disappeared off to the water to wash after a long day and Yun could hardly blame her. Yun took the herbs and placed them over Wei Yan's wound before running a bandage over his chest and around his back. Only once he was happy with his job did he return to the fire and fill his belly with succulent meat, it would taste better, Yun thought, if I had killed it.

* * *

The sea tossed and churned, throwing the tiny wooden raft about. The wind whipped furiously at Yun's face and hands but he continued to steer the boat as best he could. He heard a scream and a splash from across the boat but he had no time to look back. The rain lashed down in torrents soaking all the passengers to the bone. Lightning forked across the sky and it looked as though the heavens themselves were being torn open. He glance fearfully back and noticed Lord Liu Bei slip from the rigging and topple into the water. Yun abandoned his post and rushed to Liu Bei's aid. He dived into the water but before he could race after him. He was wrenched from the sea by a hand on the back of his tunic. Guan Yu threw him back on the deck. "No!" He roared over the torrent of the storm," control the boat, I will go after him." And before Yun could stop him he had dived off the side of the raft and swam from site over a monumental wave. Yun cursed as he attempted to turn the boat away but it was too late. The wave swept the raft up and then, as Yun braced himself, broke on top it. An insane flurry of water, wood and bodies smashed against him, he fell through the air his eyes squeezed shut…

* * *

Yun awoke with Wei shaking him,

"You alright? You were writhing in your sleep." Wei said, obviously concerned.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream."

And before Wei could ask again Yun got to his feet and headed off towards Yan's tent. He tried to calm himself but so many thoughts were racing through his head, why? Why couldn't he have rescued his lord? After all that was his job. Yun sighed and entered the tent. Yan looked much worse. A giant angry purple rash had formed across his chest and Ying was angrily ripping off the bandages. When she noticed him she rose furiously to her feet.

"Those herbs were poisonous! You could have killed him!" She screamed at Yun.

Yun tried to answer but he couldn't, his mouth opened and closed wordlessly.

"Just get out, Yun!"

Zhao Yun sadly accepted and left the tent he walked over towards the ocean and sat on the beachhead, head in hands, many questions whispered in his ears.

"Had they won the battle of Chi Bi?"

"Where were Liu Bei and Guan Yu?"

"Why was Ying mad at _him_?"

But most importantly the one he couldn't shake from his mind, why would Lord Zhuge Liang, supposedly best mind under heaven, choose the wrong herb? Or perhaps the better question would be why would Lord Zhuge Liang best mind under heaven _want _to choose the wrong herb.

**YAY! First chapter done! **

**It's sort of Lost meets Dynasty Warriors!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Memories

The rain lashed down in torrents, Ying gripped the raft until her knuckles turned white. She could see Yun furiously paddling in the water. A small dark haired girl clung to Ying's side. Ying had known it was too early to take Xing Cai in battle. Ying gasped as another wave crashed over them. Ying was thrown across the boat and she heard Cai scream. Cai slipped from her side and as Ying rose frantically up saw Cai being dragged away by the current. Ying let out a heart broken scream and fell to her knees head in hands. Liang put a comforting arm around her shoulder and Ying's tears soaked into his already sodden cloak. The next thing she knew the boat had turned over.

* * *

Ying awoke with a start, her heart racing. It took her a moment to remember where she was and where Liang was. And then it came back to her, Yan's injury, the surgery, the herbs…

Ying had thrown Liang from the tent and stayed the night by Yan's bedside. Liang had attempted to apologize but Ying heard none of it. Never before had she been so mad with him, well not for a while. Ying looked into Yan's half opened eyes, he still didn't look great but he was definitely looking better.

Ying rose to her feet feeling strangely woozy, she peeled back the flap of the tent and peered out, the fire was burning out it's last embers. The other Shu generals lay around the fire, their mouths open in sleep, every now and then Ying could almost hear Fei snoring.

Ying decided to head down to the river and wash herself. The river ran right through the trees, forming little waterfalls here and there before it shrank into a tiny trickle, which met the seafront. Ying reached the river feeling unnaturally hot for the cool forest. She stripped off and stepped into the water; though she was alone she couldn't help feeling embarrassed and covered her nudity until she was completely submerged in the water. The cool water soothed her nerves, and she splashed some onto her face. For some reason, the tranquil water reminded her of Cai but only because they were the exact opposite. Cai was hotheaded, loud and generally over the top and Ying loved her like a daughter. And Ying loved feeling as though Cai were her daughter, not just her student, to be able to use her pent up maternal instincts was all Ying could have ever hoped for.

Ying let out a sigh and began to get out and dry herself. Even after the water she felt unnaturally hot. Her throat felt tight and unnaturally runny. Suddenly without warning Ying fell to her knees and began to throw up right into the river. Her naked body heaved and her throat burnt with stomach acid. Tears ran down her face, and then dots appeared in her vision. Ying felt terribly sleepy and like that collapsed by the riverbank.

Ying remembered her child. Though he was never named. The few hours they had together were the best of her life. The tiny baby held onto her thumb as loosely as he did to life. She practically smothered him in love, and whatever the doctors said, she was certain he would survive to continue his fathers legacy. She could clearly remember his eyes, practically as big as his hand two bright vivid blue eyes. She wrapped him in cloth and held him to her breast, but he refused to feed. As though merely to prove a point he refused to drink her milk. A wet nurse wouldn't work either. Ying was fearful he might starve. Of course the little baby died long before he had time to starve. Ying could remember the funeral as well, the tiny toy coffin being lowered into the ground it was like some cruel joke. Like giving a woman what she had always desired only to take it away leaving more misery than before. Sometimes Ying still cried about that baby, Liang had clearly quickly put it to the back of his mind, but Ying could never forget.

* * *

Ying awoke with Liang's troubled face above her. Her first thought was of her nakedness but Liang had already pulled her dress across her.

"Ying? What happened?" Liang asked, clearly worried

"Nothing, My lord. Don't worry about me." Ying answered rising shakily to her feet and pushing past Liang. Then as she was about to go she turned back to him.

"Do you ever think about our baby?"

"Baby? What baby?"

"Never mind" Ying averted her eyes from Liang's and hurried away from the river pulling her dress on.

She made straight for Yan's tent and bent down to examine his wound. Without thinking she traced a line along the stitches with her finger. Suddenly her finger was held in the warm grip of another's hand. Yan lifted his head slowly her finger still held in his hand. Yan looked at her tears questioningly but she chose not to explain, taking his hand to caress her face she leaned forwards to him. Her lips brushed against his and he breathed in, in ecstasy, but then he pulled away from her.

"Ying, I can't"

"Why? Am I not what you want?" Ying replied gazing deep into Yan's eyes.

"I couldn't. Not to Liang. I'm sorry."

Yan looked truly sorry, Ying rose to her feet, nodding sadly.

"Of course. Liang. Yes, you're a good man."

Her mind flitted quickly to the poisoned herbs but she decided against telling him. Bidding him good night she stepped out of the tent and back into the twilight straight into Liang. Before she had time to say a thing he had begun talking.

"Ying, I know you're mad at me." Ying gave an indignant look.

"Really, mad at me. But I'm sorry; I messed up with the herbs. And I know that's why you're upset… but…"

However at this Ying had interrupted angrily, "You think that's why I'm sad? No, I know you made a mistake, and I was angry yes, but, the reason why I'm "upset" is because when I asked you about our baby you said, "what baby?"

Tears ran down her face, but she continued

"You have no idea what I went through, you were off at war, and I was all alone, and then the baby comes and I was so happy for him, for us, but then I lost him, and it was all my fault, and don't you say it wasn't!"

Liang looked sadly at his wife,

"I didn't know,"

"No," Ying yelled, "no you didn't"

And with that she turned away from and walked off, not to Yan's tent, not to the river, but just along the beach. Liang watched his wife leave sadly and then with a sigh he pulled back the flap on Yan's tent and walked inside.

**YAY. 2****nd**** chapter done!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  
PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Alone?

Guan Ping sat by the water and, though his fellow officers were sitting just by him, he felt completely alone. The two most important people in Ping's life had disappeared over the edge of the boat and he knew he'd never see them again. His father Guan Yu was the only parenting figure in his whole life, and despite all the formalities that came with being Shu generals they were still very close. And Xing Cai had been Ping's best friend since he could remember, they used to sit under the peach trees in the garden where their fathers had become brothers and laugh and joke and forget all the little troubles that plagued both their lives. But now she was gone and his father too, his first battle had ended in such disaster he could never imagined. Stuck on an island, for they had discovered that they were indeed surrounded by water, without his father or his best friend. Ping felt so very alone.

He looked up and noticed Zhang Fei gathering up his spear. Zhong, Yun and Chao were doing the same with their weapons. Ping jumped to his feet and rushed over, excited to finally have something to do. Ping screeched to a halt right in front of Fei and stood to attention, puffing out his chest in an attempt to look older and manlier. Fei looked him up and down and let out a little snort.

"What you want, small fry?" Fei growled.

"Well, to come with you guys. I'm ready to help catch boars."

Fei rolled his lips as though in deep thought and then said, "No."

Ping's face fell and he gritted his teeth,

"Why? I'm old enough. I can do it." Ping stared defiantly at Fei's face. Fei put a patronizing arm on Ping's shoulder and began his responsibility speech.

"Listen, small fry, if it were up to me, you'd come along with us, no problem. But whilst your dad's… away… I'm in charge and he wouldn't be happy if I got you killed. Ok?"

Ping shook his head half-heartedly but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to go with them. His whole life he had always been too young to do anything, and to him it felt he would never grow up. He pushed past Fei and marched off into the forest leaving the rest of them looking on, confused.

* * *

The forest was by no means quiet and every little noise caused Ping's heart to beat a little faster. He knew he shouldn't walk too far in alone, but he was too angry to admit his mistake and turn back. Birds flew overhead and insects scurried across the forest floor. Rustlings in the bushes caused Ping to glance around nervously. He wished he had thought to grab a weapon. The rustling grew with every step Ping took, and he started to hope that someone from Shu had followed him. He was sure someone was watching him, waiting for him. Ping slowed to a halt, breathing heavily his eyes darting between the various hiding spots. And then it happened. A red blur darted from behind a tree and before Ping had a chance to stop it a dagger had been pressed to Ping's throat. 

A tiny drop of blood ran down his neck and Ping gulped, petrified. The man holding seemed vaguely familiar.

"Where is she?" the man hissed in Ping's ear.

Ping shook heavily, tears springing to his eyes.

"Answer the damn question!"

"Ning! Stop!" Another figure burst through the bushes and Ping instantly recognised him as the Wu strategist Lu Xun. "Ning! That's Guan Ping, he's an ally."

At this Gan Ning snorted, "An Ally? Hardly. Those damn Shu have been waiting to double cross us."

Ping could hear the insanity in Ning's voice, and he prayed to the heavens that he would get out of this alive. _If only I'd stayed at camp, _Ping thought to himself. Luckily after a few minutes of Xun's reasoning Ning relinquished his hold on Ping's neck. As Ping calmed himself he took a good look at the Wu generals. Gan Ning had brown spiky hair tied in a bandana similar to Ping's own. He wore red trousers but no shirt and his bare chest was covered in colourful tattoos. Ning had a crazed expression on his face, sometimes sad, sometimes angry. Lu Xun, on the other hand, was small youthful and baby faced. He had short auburn hair in bangs over his face; he wore a red tunic and white trousers. He held in his hands two short daggers, whilst Ning seemed to be holding an entire armoury.

The two Wu generals surveyed their surroundings and then with a simple goodbye began to leave. Ping needn't think twice about running after them.

"What do you want Ping?" Ning snarled angrily.

"Where are you going? I wanna help." Ping said earnestly.

Gan Ning looked Ping up and down and was about to answer when Xun cut across him.

"Sure, you can come. Let me fill you in."

Ping settled himself on a fallen log, and Ning groaned and began pacing a small 10-metre radius.

"We landed here two days ago. We made a little camp, and we all settled down to sleep. That night, they came. Screaming woke us. We all rushed for our weapons, but they were gone. Still we tried to fight them off, with our fists. We chased them into forest, we kicked and punched and fought them anyway we could. But it wasn't enough. They took lady Sun Shang Xiang away with them."

At this Ning roared and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"Ning, was obviously heart-broken so me and him have been looking for her ever since. I've tracked them to here but they're pretty good at hiding. How have you lot been?"

"Fine, I guess. They took Shang Xiang?"

But this time Ning answered.

"Yeh. They did. And now we're waiting around to explain this to you. And she is being taking further away from me."

Xun understood what Ning meant and got to his feet, Ping did the same.

"You're right. Let's get going."

* * *

Ping was so happy to finally be doing something, even if it was just following some invisible tracks. It made him feel like an adult, and he was finally able to forget Yu and Cai by focusing all his energy on trekking through the dense jungle. Xun seemed to know exactly where he was going, but Ping began to feel less certain. Darkness was falling and he knew that the others would worry about him. Suddenly Xun dropped low to the ground, Ping and Ning followed his lead. Ning passed him a sword silently and Ping took it feeling both scared and excited. Up ahead they could hear muffled talking, Ning counted slowly to five and then, on zero, the three of them charged into the clearing. Two men dressed in simple robes sat by a fire they didn't look particularly strange or bloodthirsty in fact quite the opposite. 

When they noticed the generals the two men drew their swords and prepared to fight. Ping found himself up against a strange bearded man with Xun to aid whilst Ning took the other. Ping spun, driving the blade into the enemy, but he was prepared, catching the blade with the flat of his sword and throwing Ping to the floor. Xun darted in but to no avail, the enemy blocking both daggers and kneeing him in the forehead. Ping jumped once more to his feet and charged in swinging the blade to the left and then the right but every attack was blocked. Xun joined the fight but still this other soldier fought with the will and strength of two men blocking both of them, and forcing them both back. Ping could not understand, how could someone with such plain, cheap robes be so skilled a warrior, why did this man not wear a full coat of arms and have a standard bearer?

Suddenly they heard a trumpet blast; all three officers stopped in their tracks and glanced around. Ping could hear a heavy thumping and the ground began to shake. Xun gasped and pointed over the tree tops, their opponents stood laughing. Ning, Xun and Ping turned and fled from the scene. The bearded man yelled after them, "Survival of the fittest my friends. How long can you run for?"

Ping's ran faster than he had ever before attempting to put as much distance between him and that giant grey monster as possible. He glanced at Xun who looked equally afraid even Gan Ning looked vaguely phased. Ping noticed deep cuts on Ning's shoulders and arms. Whilst he was noticing this he was not noticing the big oak up ahead. He did, however, notice, when he ran into it and collapsed. And then he didn't notice much else. Ning sighed and pulled the young boy into a fireman's lift.

"Come on Xun. Let's get this kid back to camp."

* * *

Zhang Fei's mood was as dark as the sky above. He couldn't believe what had happened, he had lost his friends son. His one responsibility, Yu would be so mad. In an instant Fei made one of those decisions he normally only made drunk. He grabbed his spear and raced off into the forest leaving the other Shu generals to cook and eat the food. Even Yan, still in his tent, could hear Fei's shouts of "GUAN PING!" all through the night.CHAPTER 3 is done and dusted 

**As of always  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Choices

"Monsters." Xun stated plainly. Da Qiao scoffed at the idea but Xun pressed his argument. "Giant grey beast. Ning and me saw them. With huge teeth jutting straight out in front of their faces."

"Oh, Xun. You let your imagination get the better of you." Da said, her smile causing Xun to blush as red as his robe. "At the moment all I want to worry about is this poor lad," she said gesturing to the slumbering Ping, "and not fear that I'll be eaten by an enormous grey monster."

"But…" Xun began.

"No Xun, I'm just don't believe in monsters, why don't you talk to my sister? She might believe you."

Xun scowled but decided to drop the subject. Xun watched Da apply a wet towel to Ping's forehead. As she did this she bent over his head and Xun caught the faintest glimmer of cleavage before she sat upright. She turned to Xun her expression suddenly serious and her perfect red lips opened and asked the thing Xun had been dreading hearing.

"Any news of Shang Xiang?"

Xun sighed and looked down to the ground. Da looked expectantly at him but Xun couldn't find the words.

"Not as such." He finally answered.

"Oh, ok. Well I'm sure you will." Da replied uncertainly, the disappointment clear upon her face.

"So what's up with…"Xun began to change the subject but Da cut across him, "Do you think she's dead?" Xun sighed slightly taken aback. The whole camp had been thinking about it but no one had put the worry into words before.

"No. Of course not." Xun answered, sounding more sure than he really was.

"Oh Xun," Da cried, throwing her arms around him, "you're such a good friend."

"Thanks Da, you to."

"Oh come on Ce!" Ning tried again.

"No, Ning. I can't stand to lose anymore generals."

"What happened to you man?" Ning questioned, "you used to be cool, always up for a fight."

"What happened to me?" Ce yelled, "What happened to me! Well I guess I'm not feeling so great since my dad died two weeks ago, or maybe it's because my brother was killed by savages, or perhaps it's because my sisters been taken away from me. I just don't know Ning, which one could it be?" Ce finished sarcastically, water welling up in his eyes.

"Ce, I'm sorry. But if you want your sister back, we have to fight."

"No, I'm the leader of Wu now. The generals take priority and I can't risk losing anymore of them." At this Ning shook his head and grabbed his sword from his waist.

"Ok, Leader of Wu, if you want to stay here and wait for those savages to come kill you! Fine by me! I'll be out there," He gestured to the forest, "trying to save someone who's important to me. And anyone," He raised his voice so all the Wu generals could hear him, "anyone who wants to come with me and save our friend. They're welcome to it." Once Ning had finished the rest of Wu had fallen silent. Xun and Da stared intently at Guan Ping, Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao seemed entranced by the sky all of a sudden, Huang Gai suddenly had a problem with the shield on his arm and fiddled with it fixedly. Only Zhou Tai rose to his feet. Gan Ning cheered with approval and Ce looked hurt.

"With your permission Lord Sun Ce, I would aid Master Ning." Tai rasped in his unnatural voice.

Ce thought for a moment, he knew Tai was a brilliant bodyguard and had protected Quan on numerous occasions. He would be an asset to have around the camp to protect them if these savages did come again. However with Tai's liege dead Ce knew he must feel as though he had failed and that he needed a new task. Eventually Ce half-heartedly said, "You can go with him Tai, if you want. Just don't get yourselves killed."

"Thank you" Tai growled.

Ning grinned appreciatively to Tai and then with a wave to the rest of the Wu generals the two of them marched off into the forest. Xun sighed from the tent and him and Da exchanged a worried look.

"Please excuse me a sec." Da whispered to Xun pulling his arm from around her neck. She got to her feet and walked nimbly over to Sun Ce. Ce turned to her and attempted a smile but his eyes were filled with pain. Da led him by the hand to the end of the beach were they sat side by side hand in hand watching the sea. From Ping's side Xun could see the two of them talking. He let out a sad sigh, behind him he heard the chink of armour and Gai settled himself beside Xun.

"Wanna talk about it?" Gai began. Xun rolled his eyes and turned his back to Gai.

* * *

Ning swung his sword through the leaves cutting the vines from their path. Tai followed behind though his sword was sheathed he kept his hand upon the hilt, his eyes scanning their surroundings for danger. They walked in silence; Ning's attempt at conversation hadn't worked too well with Tai so he had given up. All Ning could think about was Shang Xiang. How they were treating her, what they were doing to her. Ning refused to think for a second that she could be dead.

Tai, on the other hand, could of nothing but the thought that Shang Xiang might be dead, the third member of the Sun family he was supposed to protect could already be dead. Suddenly a roaring erupted from a little way off. Ning gasped and, remembering the grey monster from before, began to sprint off in the opposite direction calling for Tai to follow him. But Tai, too proud to turn on an unknown enemy and flee, drew his sword and prepared to fight.

Ning dashed through the jungle, not daring to look back. He could hear the sounds of swords clinking and then someone groaning and a thud. Ning grimaced; not wanting to imagine the state Tai could be in. "He's a strong guy, he'll be fine." Ning told himself reassuringly.

Suddenly Ning's world was turned upside down. Literally. Ning felt a sudden grab at his ankle and he was hoisted into the air in a flurry of leaves. Hanging precariously from a tree suspended by a rope, Ning couldn't help thinking, Ce had been right.

* * *

Zhang Fei cheered and raised his spear in the air victoriously. The fight had been a short but exhilarating one. After catching sight of them Fei had roared and charged through the trees, one of them had ran for it, tail between legs. With raised morale Fei darted in with his spear and managed to knock the villain unconscious. Looking down, Fei noticed his opponent was oddly familiar. He groaned as he realised what he had done.

* * *

Ning awoke with a headache the size of a wild boar. He found himself lying on hard stone. As he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees blood dripped from his forehead into a pool on the floor. He reached for his sword, but found it was gone. Gulping nervously he surveyed the room he was in. Rough stone walls, rough stone floor, rough stone ceiling. Basically a cube of stone encasing Ning. The only thing in the room was a door, Ning tried it but found it stuck. With a cry of despair Ning dropped once more to the floor, his hand upon his throbbing forehead.

A tear dripped from his eye and mingled with the blood pooling on the ground. He had lost Shang Xiang. He had lost Tai. He had lost Ling Tong and he had abandoned the rest of Wu. And now he was stuck completely alone and at the mercy of whoever had captured him. Life could hardly get any worse.

"Hello there." An old kind voice echoed around the room.

Ning looked up to see three figures enter. The first was an old man dressed in floor length grey robes, he had a toothless grin and a purple blotch surrounded his left eye.

"Good to see you're up." He cooed happily.

The girl behind him looked apologetically to Ning and then stared down at the floor. The third person was the same bearded man they had fought before. He sneered angrily at Ning.

"Now then," the old man said, "I understand you're here for Shang Xiang."

At the mention of her name Ning rose to his feet seething.

"Where is she!" He barked.

"Now, now Master Ning, no need to get all angry." The old man replied condescendingly.

"How do you know my name?" Ning yelled angrily, the bearded man stepped in front of the old man protectively.

"Your name? I know more than that. You are Lord Gan Ning, you were born in the year 175 in Linijang in the Ba prefecture and your style name is Xingba. Please do correct me if I'm wrong." The old man finished smiling politely.

Ning's heart jumped and his darted fearfully among the three figures before him.

"How… how do you know…" Ning began but the old man cut across him,

"How do I know all about you? Well I know all about everyone. And I know that you are here for Shang Xiang."

The old man gestured to the bearded man who left the room returning moments later with another person who was blindfolded. Ning recognised her immediately. The man holding her removed her blindfold and threw her to the floor. Shang Xiang quivered and her eyes shot straight to Ning filled with questioning hope. Ning went to help her up but the bearded man pushed him back. Ning bared his teeth and growled, "What do you want with her you bastards?"

"You're in no position to be asking me questions Master Ning. Chan, take the girl away."

The woman by his side leant down and helped Shang Xiang to her feet. The woman, apparently called Chan, pulled the blindfold once more over Shang Xiang's eyes and led her like a blind lamb from the room. Ning stared at the floor unable to look up at the old man. "Now let me offer you a trade," the old man began, "you want Shang Xiang, and you can have her," Ning's face lit up at this, "if," Ning sighed, "you bring me what I want."

"Anything. I'll do it."

"Of course you will. I will allow you to go and gather these "things" and when you're done you may return. However if you attempt to bring other friends and fight, then I will kill the girl."

Ning nodded uncertainly. The old man smiled and handed Ning a piece of folded paper. Ning unfolded slowly unsure of what to expect, instructions? A map? It turned out to just be a list. Four things Ning would have to bring back with him.

Da Qiao

Zhou Tai

Zhao Yun

Huang Zhong

**HOPE U ENJOYED!!!**

**This chapter was hard to write but I'm glad I did. I bet you can't guess who the three figures were, (Well actually it's pretty obvious) OK as I always say please READ + REVIEW!**


	5. Ambush!

Day 1- 22/06/00 

_This little book has made it's way across the ocean, braved the storm and fought it's way all here to this beach with me. Tucked inside my pocket I was able to keep it vaguely dry and luckily I was able to borrow a chipped pen from Master Zhuge Liang. And now I have settled myself by the waterfront to write about our first day here. I have never been one for keeping a journal, I've never had the time nor the energy to write about my adventures, but now stranded in this unknown place, I feel it is necessary to keep track of my life, to make sure that I can keep count of the days we spend here. Also after lighting the fire I had hardly anything to do._

_I was washed up here on the beach after our boat was torn apart by the storm, after getting my head together, I set off into the forest and quickly discovered Master Liang, Lady Ying, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong. We made our way to the beach and decided to create a small makeshift base. Pulling some leaves from the trees and using some old logs stuck in the sand me and Chao were able to erect a small, delicate tent whilst Ying and Liang headed off to look for others. Fei was next in arriving crashing through the bushes with a depressed Ping at his side. After many happy greetings a shout from the forest caused Chao and Fei to hurry off. They returned with a badly injured Yan held between them. Whilst Ying and Liang hurried off to get Lord Zhao Yun I examined Yan's wound. A long, sharp splinter had embedded itself in Yan's stomach and he didn't look too good. Master Zhuge Liang lived up to his name and performed an impromptu surgery on Yan, which amazed everyone at the camp. Then Liang, Chao, Yun and Zhong headed off into the forest to look for medicinal herbs. For some reason I cannot fathom I was not even asked to come with them and was left back at camp, I put myself to good use, however, and quickly gathered a formidable supply of firewood. That night we feasted on boars slaughtered by the great Ma Chao. With our bellies full of fresh food, we lay down to sleep._

Day 2- 23/06/00

_Something happened last night but I do not know what. For some reason Ying and Liang are no loner talking and Ying took her meal in the tent with Yan. The Prime minister's marriage is clearly not an easy one. However we did have some good news today, Ying discovered a freshwater river nearby, so now we will be able to quench our thirst. Things are looking up for us; clearly the heavens are smiling down upon us._

Day 3- 24/06/00

_Ping is missing. Fei and the others decided to go look for food (without asking me! Again!) Ping asked if he could go with them but it seems they turned him down. Looking angry he stormed off into the forest. The sun has set now and he is still gone. Fei is insane with worry. He feels Ping is his responsibility as he is Yu's son. Feeling guilty Fei has sprinted off into the forest and abandoned his food, very unlike him!_

Day 4- 25/06/00

_They're still missing and everyone is worried. With two officers missing Ying has been trying to hurry up Yan's recovery so he can help around camp, apparently she is now on speaking terms with Liang, although they stick to pleasantries and the conversation always feels a bit forced. The boar meat is running low and it's about time someone went and caught another one. In fact with Fei gone it is…a…pe…**rfect**…o**pp**or…t**u**nity…_

Jiang Wei scratched into the paper with the dry nib. He sighed as he realised his ink supply was well and truly out. He collapsed onto his back on the sand and, turning his head, watched as Ying attempted to pull Yan once more to his feet. Yan's injury was healing, slowly, and the whole camp had been looking forward to the time when Yan would walk out of the tent his old self. Ying had on many occasions tried to coax him out of bed but it seemed his strength had completely deserted him and he merely fell to the floor every time.

Wei shook his head and began to stare out across the sea to the horizon. So much water separated them from the rest of the world, Wei felt so very isolated.

So far Wei had kept the fire burning all through the day and night with whatever firewood he could drag back to camp. He hoped that maybe, someone, somewhere would spot the fire and come to pick them up. But no one had yet, and they'd been stranded for almost four days. "What a waste of time!" Wei thought, "I didn't join Shu to relax on the beach. I joined to fight for honour and valour and the people," He thought, "I joined to redeem himself."

Rising to his feet, Wei grabbed his trident and began to poke angrily at the fire causing it to spark and sizzle.

"You'd think you were attacking Cao Cao," Yun called jokingly from behind Wei. Wei smiled and swung his trident playfully at Yun who batted it out of the way with Ping's sword.

"So. Still can't find your weapon?" Wei noticed.

"No." Yun said angrily, "It doesn't matter"

"What do you want?" Wei asked after Yun seemed to linger for longer than normal

"Well, we're going hunting and we were wondering if you wanted to come."

Wei sighed and rolled his eyes, secretly cheering in his head.

"I guess I can come," he drawled, "Who else is gonna come?"

"Well Zhong's up for it. But I'd rather not ask the _Mighty _lord Ma Chao." Yun replied, parading his dislike for Chao.

"Come on. If we don't catch a boar tonight I think I'll starve!"

* * *

Yun bent low to examine the scored tree. Long slices of it and had been scratched out and Yun was certain it had been done by something's tusks. Zhong held his bow at the ready an arrow held in place. His eyes darted around the undergrowth, scanning for signs of the wild beasts. Wei swung his trident absent-mindedly whilst peering around the clearing. Every now and then he would stoop low and grab a piece of firewood for later. Wei found it hard to concentrate on discovering boars. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation two days ago and what he had done that morning. It seemed to him they should be spending more time on finding a way off the island, but Zhong had long since grown tired of his arguments for escaping. Apparently the island way of life had already struck a root in the old man's heart and he no longer had ears for escape plans. Yun was also not talking. All he could think about was the fact that Chao had already caught a boar for the whole camp; he had to catch a bigger one.

"Look!" Called an excited Wei.

Yun's head snapped up and he looked in the direction Wei was pointing. However all Yun could see was the endless jungle spreading out in front of them. Zhong wiped the sweat from his brow and said irritably, "What the hell are you pointing at?"

Wei stared at them incredulously clearly unable to believe they couldn't see what he could. "Goji berries!" he cried ecstatic. Yun sighed and Zhong hid his face in his hands.

"What? Goji berries are great for stemming your appetite!"

"Yes. But we are here for a boar!" Yun growled

"Maybe we should have left you back at camp." Muttered Zhong.

Wei gave Zhong a look that could kill and then stalked off calling back angrily, "well I'm gonna collect some!"

* * *

"Well?" Sima Yi snarled, "Have you done it yet?"

Wei looked down at the ground, unable to stare into Yi's hate-filled eyes.

"No." Wei mumbled.

"Why the hell not!" Yi screeched.

"I can't do it. They would cast me out." Wei whimpered, "Please, I want to leave Wei."

Yi drew a dagger and held it to Wei's throat, chuckling demonically. "As soon as you do what is asked of you, you can leave!"

Returning the dagger to his pocket, Yi's eyes darted once more around the clearing.

Wei breathed in heavily, all he wanted to do was attack Yi, to hurt Yi, but he knew he couldn't if he did then he would have the whole of Cao Cao's army after him.

Wei sighed and then half-heartedly replied, "I will do as you ask my master. But once I am done, you must leave me alone."

Wei managed to muster a defiant look at Yi's cold cruel eyes before turning on his heel and marching off in the opposite direction, his hand in his pocket firmly grasping the vial he had been given.

* * *

Yun groaned as Wei moved to yet another bush of little dried berries. But Wei ignored him, still thinking his conversation with Sima Yi only two days ago. The others, he believed, had no idea that Yi was also on the island, but Wei had not intention of telling them. A strange hissing brought Wei swiftly out of his thoughts. Yun gulped and brandished his sword while Zhong pulled his bowstring taut. Wei held his spear tight, preparing for anything, except for the strange voice.

"Wei!" It screeched echoing around the clearing. Wei shook his head in disbelief, Yun and Zhong looked at him questioningly. "Have you done as I asked?" The voice sounded as if it came from all directions, and all three pairs of eyes darted between the trees.

"Yes. I have done it." Wei replied receiving strange stares from Zhong and Yun. "Excellent. You are now expendable." Wei gasped as the last cruel syllables echoed across the clearing. And then an arrow flew from between the trees catching Wei unawares. Yun and Zhong began to run towards him but the voice called out, "If you take one more step towards him, you too shall die." Cursing loudly Yun and Zhong stopped and watched as Wei fell to his knees. Blood oozing from the wound in his chest, gasping for breath, Wei's eyes looked up to the heavens.

"Yun, Zhong," He rasped, "You…have to…watch out…it's…"

With one last breath his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, blood seeping out onto the forest floor.

* * *

Liang watched as Yun and Chao lowered Wei's body into the hole they had dug just two hours before. All six generals left at the camp had come to pay their last respects. Even Yan, leaning heavily on Ying's shoulder, had come to say goodbye. Wei looked strangely peaceful for someone who had had an arrow shoved through their heart.

"Wei was a brilliant tactician and a loyal general. Though he may not have served Shu for a very long time, I'm sure he touched every one of you in his short stay." Liang allowed himself one last look at his trusted tactician before turning his back and returning to the fire. "Hmm. Another presence has made itself known on this island." Though Liang. This new development may require my most brilliant strategies."

Ying, tears streaming down her face dropped a flower upon Wei's chest and whispered, "may the Heavens smile upon you." Yan merely nodded sadly and he and Ying limped off. With one last defeated sigh Yun began to heap the earth back over Wei. Chao pushed the last mound of earth over Wei and grimaced, he had hoped being stranded on this island would at least keep them from harm for a while but evidently not. This new crisis would require the great Ma Chao's skill and cunning.

Once Yun had finished with Wei's grave he noticed Zhong sitting away from the camp all alone. Saying a small prayer Yun hurried away from the grave and settled himself beside Zhong.

"Still pretty shook up huh?" Yun asked, concerned. Zhong remained silent. "I know no one could have expected this." Zhong looked down at the ground and did not make a sound. "But even though it's sad for Wei…" at this Zhong interrupted Yun with a chuckle.

"You think I'm worried about Wei?" Zhong asked bemused, "Hell, he's the lucky one. Because now the rest of us know someone's out there and that someone wants to kill us. No Yun, I'm not concerned for Wei's safety, at the moment I'm more concerned about ours."

**God this chapter took me AGES!**

**I'm sorry about killing off Wei! WAHHH!**

**Sometimes writing is just so hard!**

**Anyway if anyone is still reading this **

**Could you please, please read and review!**


	6. Overboard

The water gripped her with its icy hand. It grabbed at folds in her dress and pulled at them weighing her down. The wind whipped at her face but she knew seeking cover beneath the water would only lead to her death. She spotted the raft disappearing over the crest of a wave and began a desperate breaststroke towards it. The sea churned irritably as though intent on keeping its prisoner. Cai struggled as hard as she could but try as she might; she was fighting a losing battle. Cai knew all about losing battles, having fought, and won, many herself. However she was the daughter of Zhang Fei, both of them famed for their fighting prowess and skill, not for their swimming ability. Cai quickly discovered this as her legs began to feel like two sacks of lead and her confident breaststroke receded to a half-hearted doggy paddle. Her breath became short and sharp, her lungs half frozen by the torrent of water. She noticed Yue Ying screaming for her from the raft, before Cai slipped beneath the water.

The sound of the storm was stopped instantly. Cai felt herself sinking but she was too weak to keep swimming. Bubbles eased themselves from her mouth as the last of her air supply began to run out.

"What a shame. After winning Chi Bi am I to die here? Father forgive me… Ping, don't forget me."

Her lungs screamed for air but Cai felt strangely calm. She was so tired. She needed rest. Her eyelids slowly slid shut and her body fell limp. All was dark and quiet. "Goodbye… Ping…"

* * *

Guan Yu collapsed into the sand. Beside him Liu Bei fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Their swim had been a difficult one. The various tides and currents had been merciless and at the same time Yu had been dragging a passenger along with him. Suddenly remembering his fellow officer Yu pushed himself up onto all fours and looked at the small girl, who was lying completely still. "My lord," Yu rasped, "we have to help Cai." Bei nodded resolutely and the two of them positioned themselves around Cai's limp body. "What can we do?" Bei asked Yu worry showing clear upon his face. Yu shook his head deep in thought, he had been the one to rescue Cai from under the water and he'd be damned if he would let her go now. Remembering the few things he had picked up from times when his brother had become similar to this, due to alcohol, he began to take charge.

A figure dressed in purple watched from the trees. He could see the two familiar generals and he knew of the girl who was still lying, unconscious. The moon hung high in the sky and its eerie glow illuminated the beach and left the sea depicting an inky spill. He knew that at the moment the least important thing to them were pathetic Shu officers but all the same he could never miss such an opportunity. He gestured to the three officers lurking in the shadows and they fanned out between the trees, their eyes glued to the hulking shape of Guan Yu. Eventually Liu Bei, the leader of Shu, rose happily to his feet and pulled a shaky Cai up with him. The shadows could hear their laughter. Then with a single flick of his fan the three officers burst through the trees.

Bei was caught completely by surprise, a scimitar held to his throat. Guan Yu roared with anger and rushed towards his master. However a flamboyantly dressed figure brought him to his knees with sharp claws. Cai gasped as a gigantic bald man grabbed her by the arm and hurled her roughly to the ground. Her knees scuffed and her head still fuzzy from lack of oxygen, she still managed to recognise a familiar cackle.

"Well, well, well." Sima Yi giggled as he emerged from the trees his purple robe, impossibly dry and clean, his black fan held lazily in his hand. Guan Yu snorted angrily but Zhang He pushed his head down once more. Yi strolled over to Bei. "My dear Liu Bei. What happened to you? Captured so easily. You should know better," he taunted. Xiahou Dun, Bei's captor sneered aggravatingly. "And Guan Yu! You must be so embarrassed to have failed to protect your "brother"." Yu struggled to his feet throwing He off him.

"You insolent little…" But Yi interrupted, "no… no… this won't do. You have no power here. I am in command…"

"I don't think that's quite true!" Hollered a voice from the trees. Yu noticed Yi falter for a moment before his demeanour retained its usual smugness. Cao Pi ambled out from between the trees, his arm wrapped around Lady Zhen Ji.

Everyone's eyes were drawn to Ji. Her perfect complexion shone ethereally in the moons glow and her lips were a dark red. Cai noticed that all the generals, even Bei and Yu, were staring longingly at the stunning woman before them. Cai felt almost jealous. Glancing away, enviously, Cai noticed that Wei was not looking at Ji, instead looking down at the ground, or was he looking at her? She couldn't quite be sure, as the moment their gazes met he looked away angrily.

"Forgive me Lord Cao Pi." Yi said slimily, "Obviously _you_ are in charge here."

"And don't you forget it." Pi snarled, striding towards Bei, pulling Ji alongside him.

"My dear wife." Pi began, "what should we do with this snivelling maggot?"

Ji detached herself from Pi's arm and swanked over to Bei. In her presence Dun puffed out his chest, stood up straight and gave her a nervous smile. Which she returned tenfold.

"My Husband. Why not eliminate your enemy while you can? Why not kill Liu Bei."

At this Yu protested and He had to struggle to maintain his grip on the huge warriors shoulder, his claws cutting into Yu's arms.

"Ha. My Wife is eager to see the end of Bei."

Dun pressed his sword to Bei's throat questioningly. But Pi shook his head.

"No. He may yet prove useful. Dig a pit and throw them in."

* * *

Bei hit the earth hard and fell to his hands and knees. Yu hit the soil next to him shortly after. Wei began to lower Cai gently into the pit, before changing his mind and dropping her callously to the floor.

"Dun. Guard the pit. Keep them quiet." Pi barked, before striding off Ji in tow. Dun gave Ji a small, embarrassed wave that caused her to giggle.

"Don't let them out." Yi reiterated to Dun.

"Why don't you guard if you're so good at it," Dun replied.

"I have no time for such trivialities. It is vital I complete my task."

"And what would that be?" Dun asked sarcastically.

"I can't tell you. But by the end of it, Shu will have been dealt a deadly blow and they'll have no idea who from." With that Yi marched off gesturing for He and Wei to follow.

Down in the pit Bei shook his head in disbelief. "The storm was bad enough. But now this?"

"Forgive me my lord…" Yu began but Bei cut him off, "Please call me Bei or Brother my title means nothing here," he said gesturing to the steep sides of the pit they were in.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Cai asked.

"I would hope so." Bei replied

"Hope so. Yes." A tear formed in Cai's eye "Me too," she wiped it furiously from her cheek and turned to lean her back against the pit wall.

"Did Tong ever…" Cai began.

"No. I didn't see him again."

"Do you think he's…"

"Dead? I would hope not."

"I hope Ping's ok." Cai concluded.

"So do I" replied Yu.

"Yu. I am amazed you can show so much love for that boy considering…"

"Shut up down there!" Yelled Dun from above, throwing a stone down into the pit, which hit Yu in the leg.

"Now is not the time for talking," Bei whispered, "We are all very tired after our battle and our dangerous arrival here. So let's try to get some rest."

* * *

"Can none of you handle a bow?" Yi screeched angrily.

"My brother could," Dun mumbled sadly.

"I mean someone who is _here _you idiot!" Yi retorted, "Anyone of you? Where's Wei?"

"He's watching the prisoners. Again."

"What about you He?"

"I have not got beautiful skill with a bow."

Yi pushed past He angrily and marched over to the green-cloaked person sitting on a fallen tree.

"You!" He said pointing at the small man, "you can use a bow come with me."

"I'd really rather not…" the man mumbled.

"You have no choice. Come on!"

* * *

Wei watched the three figures sleeping silently. He noticed the way that Cai's hair obscured parts of her face as she slept and her eyes flickered ever so slightly open. One hand rested beneath her head the other curled in her lap. Her legs entwined and curled up to make herself even smaller. 

"You look positively transfixed." Called a voice from behind Wei.

Wei turned to see Ji strutting towards him. "Something about the prisoners caught your eye?"

Wei shook his head and turned away from her. Ji placed her hand against Wei's cheek and turned his face towards her. "My dear Wei. What could be the matter?" She stuck out her chest provocatively, her lips parted to reveal a shimmer of perfect white teeth. But Wei was not interested.

"I have a job to do." He muttered, "don't you have somewhere to be?" Ji's smile fell from her lips like an avalanche to be replaced with contemptuous rage.

"I see! I am wasting my time here! You are obviously too interested in staring at the prisoners. What is it about that Xing Cai? Her face is like a towel!"

"Perhaps some girls do not to make themselves look like tramps to attract men" He replied glancing at the large amount of leg and cleavage her dress showed.

"Wha… i…" She stuttered,

"Oh and by the way some girls are happy with just one affair"

She muttered for a moment her eyes flicking back and forth thinking of something to say before shrieking loudly.

Spinning on her heel she flounced off looking for Dun or perhaps He.

* * *

"You idiot!" Yi growled, "you had one job and you failed. Miserably!" 

The man in green quivered, though only his eyes showed you could tell his expression was one of dread.

"Why couldn't you do it? You have killed many before, what was it about this guy? If it weren't for me this whole plan would have failed!"

"My Lord… i…"

"NO! Do not try to sweet talk me. I will punish you. If you care so much about our victim then you can guard the prisoners! But if you betray me," Yi leaned close and stared into the other man's eyes, "I will not hesitate to kill you."

With that Yi stormed off and the green figure made his way slowly over to the pit. Finding Wei there, in a dreamlike state. He settled himself down cross-legged on the floor and looked at the three people so very familiar to him. Lord Liu Bei looking down at the floor, Yu still fast asleep and Cai staring right back at him…

"Well. Well," she snarled, "Betrayed anyone else lately Tong?"

**Finally that Chapter is done and the Wei characters have landed**

**I hope you like the way I've chosen to portray them.**

**I'd also like to thank:**

**  
Happy-Spirit**

**Super Sailor Vegatta-Sei**

**Mal**

**For reviewing!**

**By the way in the last chapter I killed off Jiang Wei NOT Wei Yan just in case anyone was confused.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE READ + REVIEW  
**


	7. Love

Yan picked hopefully at the last few scraps of meat, but it was obvious that they had salvaged all they really could from the boar. A small crack from the trees had every officer's eyes dart round nervously, their weapons still by their sides. The fire crackled merrily illuminating the officer's sullen faces. All of them huddled together for warmth the sun only just rising behind them. Breaking the circle, Zhuge Liang rose to his feet, shaking his head sadly; he went as if to leave before turning back and addressing his fellow comrades.

"We can't continue this. Staying at camp all day, constantly afraid that something in the forest is coming for us. It's ridiculous. We are proud Shu generals and a coward will not defeat us." He paused and took a deep breath, Chao and Yun nodded in agreement, until they noticed the other was doing the same and stopped abruptly. "We need food, but I do not wish to risk anyone's lives. Three of us will go hunt a boar, the others will stay here and protect the camp."

At this there was a lot of angry muttering and moaning and Liang was forced to raise his voice to be heard. "Please, quiet down! I will lead this expedition and if anyone wishes to come along…"

Yun jumped to his feet, "My Lord, I would be honoured to…"

Chao cut across him, "Prime-Minister I would gladly give my…"

But Yan interrupted, "I'll go. I'm getting bored hanging around at camp."

"Very well then." Liang concluded, "Yan and Chao, come with me. Yun and Zhong stay here and protect Lady Ying."

At this Ying sprang to her feet, "Protect me! I can easily protect myself, which is more than you can say! When was the last time you manned the front line?" She screamed, her face red with adrenaline and anger. Liang gazed at her with his sorrowful eyes and she turned away, tears racing down her cheek. Yan went to put his arm round her but Liang stopped him with his fan.

"Yan. There is no time. We must leave now.

Yan nodded and the three of them grabbed their weapons and headed out into the forest. Yun sighed and sunk into the ground next to Zhong, Ying gave them both a contemptuous look and bustled off to being planting some seeds in her makeshift garden.

"Can't believe he chose Chao!" Yun said with disgust, "I mean he can hardly handle a spear."

"How come you guys are like this?" Zhong questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well rather him than me. You wouldn't catch me heading out into those woods. Not with murderers around."

"What about, "Proud Shu Generals"" Yun asked.

"Hmm, to be honest, I'd rather not die at the ends of a demon because I'm _proud_."

"A demon? What are you talking about?"

"Well," Zhong leaned closer as though trying to conceal a secret from Ying, I've seen this person in the woods."

"Who?"

"You remember that officer we fought at Hu Lao Gate? What was his name?"

"Lu Bu?"

"That was it… I think. Anyway, I saw him. In the forest."

At this Yun left out a laugh and Zhong looked thoroughly confused. "You're not serious?" But it was clear from Zhong's wrinkled old face that he was, "Lu Bu is dead. The Wei forces called him at Xia Pi. Didn't you hear about that?"

"I know what I saw," Zhong stated stubbornly.

"Ok," Yun giggled, "whatever you say, maybe it's about time you thought about retirement." And with that he excused himself from the conversation and went to help Ying with her garden.

* * *

Chao's spear glinted in the patches of sunlight that dotted the forest floor. Behind him Yan scythed through the thick undergrowth with his Voulage. Liang skulked at the back, his breathing slightly heavier than normal, watching for any signs of a boar.

"So how you feeling Yan?" Chao asked.

"Been better." Yan nodded in reply, "but I'll get over it." Yan thought he heard Liang let out a little snort behind him, but when he turned Liang looked focused on traversing the thick jungle. A snake or two slithered past them and birds flew overhead constantly but of boars; there was no sign. Every now and then Liang would notice a sign of boars; a scratched tree here a trampled plant there, and these clues seemed to point him in a certain direction, but after two hours of searching Yan began to feel less confident.

"So where are the boars Liang?" Yan called.

"I'll find them," Liang wheezed, panting for breath his brow deeply furrowed.

"Hmm, maybe you should hang back and we…" Chao began but Liang yelled over him, "how dare you! You know nothing! You could never catch yourself a boar so I'm doing it for you…" his breathing became erratic his face streaked with lines of perspiration. "You wheezing old…" Chao began, but Yan silenced them with his outstretched arm. Liang heard the crashing noise in the distance. Chao raised his spear to his shoulder; Yan lowered his body clasping his voulage with both hands. The crashing got closer, snorts could be heard, the three officers faltered slightly at the evident size of the beast. Suddenly the creature burst through the trees surging straight past Chao and skirting round Liang. Yan jumped at it, swinging his voulage but failed and merely struck a nearby tree. Liang gave a heavy sigh as they watched the boar disappear from sight. Chao dropped to the ground exasperated, Yan cursed and stamped his foot.

Then, from the trees came a second boar, slightly smaller than the first. Chao, still on his hands and knees stabbed at it with his spear. It caught the boar in the side of the leg causing it to slide to a halt knocking Liang to the floor. Yan darted in slicing the boar's stomach with his Voulage. Liang rose to his feet slowly, his head spinning. His legs felt rubbery and he suddenly felt very weak.

"We did it!" Chao cheered, "We… are you ok?" Chao stared worriedly at Liang's complexion. Liang staggered slightly before falling to the floor beside the boar, completely unconscious.

* * *

Yun dropped the small brown seeds into the carefully dug hole. Ying nodded encouragingly to him and he let out a little smile of satisfaction. Compared to gardening Yun found a battle a piece of cake. Ying finished the last hole and stood up to admire their hard work. The garden wasn't large and was hardly grand but she hoped it would soon produce fruit and that would definitely be useful and help them to stop relying on catching boars. Although she would never admit it to Liang she was worried about him heading off into the forest to catch boars. After what happened to Jiang Wei she didn't want to risk anyone else, after all Ping and Fei were still gone and she worried they might have suffered the same fate as Wei.

Yun suddenly burst into laughter and nudging Ying, pointed over to the edge of the beach. What Ying saw filled her with happiness once more again. Making their way across the beach towards them were Fei and Ping. They both had a few cuts and bruises but besides that they looked healthy and happy. Ying hurried over to them, grinning.

"Well look who it is!" Fei called. Ying giggled pulling them both into a firm hug tears travelling down her face.

"Ying? Are you okay?" Ping asked.

"Yes. I'm just so glad you two are okay." She replied.

"Of course we're ok what could have harmed us?" Fei laughed but Ying glanced away sadly, "anyway I almost forgot. We brought along a couple of friends." Ying looked at them, confused, before she spotted the figures stepping out onto the beach. First came Sun Ce with his wife Da Qiao, her dark hair still held up in intricate plaits. Then came Zhou Yu and his wife Xiao Qiao, the smaller of the two sisters her hair was tied in a high ponytail. Following them was the large, muscular Huang Gai and the scrawny strategist Lu Xun.

Ying could hardly believe it. She had never thought for a moment that Wu would be the on the island as well but seeing them here made her realise all the more how real there situation was.

"Ying…" Ce began but with a look from Yu he started again, "Lady Yue Ying, I have come to ask you if we could camp together. My wife has nursed young Guan Ping to health and he has convinced us that we would be safer if we stayed together."

"Safer?" Yun questioned.

"Yeh," Ping blurted out, "there are people on this island. They took Shang Xiang and they killed Quan!" Fei hit Ping to tell him to be quiet and he noticed Ce's usually cheery demeanour fall for a moment.

"We are not without our share of tragedy," Yun began, Fei and Ping looked at him strangely only just noticing that there were only three Shu officers at the camp. "Our friend Jiang Wei was ambushed in the forest," at this Ping gasped and Fei swore loudly, "he died."

"And the others?" Fei demanded.

"They're okay. They've gone into the forest to hunt down food."

The Wu officers all looked troubled at the two Shu officers and the other one stumbling towards them. It was obvious they had been expecting something slightly more impressive and they seemed almost as if they were about to turn back before Zhong called cheerily, "Good to see you! The more the merrier." And at this simple statement the Wu officers and the Shu Officers looked to one another and nodded. Yun and Yu shook hands, Ce kissed Ying's hand, which made Da glow red, and Gai and Zhong began to share old veteran's stories. It was as though they were all one family.

Suddenly a gasp brought them all from their happy conversation. Chao fell to his hands and knees; a boar slung over his shoulder. Behind him Yan dragged an unconscious Liang. The group pelted them with questions.

"What happened?"

"Was it the others?"

"Is Liang dead?"

But Ying remained quiet, hardly daring to breath, merely staring in horror at the still form of Liang.

* * *

"Are you gonna be alright?" Yan asked worriedly.

"Of course," Ying replied bravely, "you go sit with the others." Reluctantly Yan left the tent and headed off to sit around the fire with the rest of the camp. Ying loved to watch Liang sleep. She had missed him in the few days of their separation. She stroked her hand across Liang's cheek and was reminded of how she had acted similarly when Yan had been injured. Could you love two people?

"My dear…" Liang croaked. Ying had not been aware he had woken up but at the sound of his voice she grinned and kissed him upon the forehead. "Have I been forgiven?" He rasped.

"No way!" Ying cried indignantly, "but I can be angry with you when you're healthy again."

Liang laughed before lapsing back into a series of coughs, he reached out his hand and Ying grasped it firmly in her own. "It seems I've caught whatever you had." Liang whispered. At this, Ying burst into laughter.

" I highly doubt that. I don't think it's quite possible." She giggled. Liang gave her a bemused expression and she returned a watery smile.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?"

"Greatest mind under heaven and you can't work it out?" Ying laughed. "Here let me help." Taking his hand she slid it down her body to touch her belly. Ying's eyes crinkled as her smile lengthened. "Can you feel it? I'm not ill, I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world," Liang croaked a tear forming in his eye, "but how will you…?"

"No, no, no!" Ying interrupted, "you can't worry about me, until you get better."

Liang smiled and Ying kissed him again. "I love you Ying," he sighed.

"I know."

**Another chapter is finished!**

**I wanna say a big thanks to:**

**Super Sailor Vegeta Sei**

**Koeigirl **

**Thanx for your reviews please keep them coming!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Affairs

Zhang He's lips curled into a smile as they brushed against the quivering mouth of his lover. He had heard the rumours around camp about him. But even without them he knew there was no one at the Wei camp who could have expected this, in fact only He and the person he was kissing knew anything about it. He could feel their hearts beating, strong, against each other's and their two organs almost seemed to fall into the same rhythm, so firmly interlinked. He ran his hand across their slender waist and pulled away from the kiss to admire the figure standing before him.  
"So beautiful," he whispered. Zhen Ji's eyes shone with pleasure.  
"Beauty seeks company by dear," she soothed into He's ear, her tongue making the lightest of touches against his soft earlobe. Her cool cheek stroked against He's and she sighed deeply.  
"Your beauty outshines even my own," He cooed, playing with Ji's hair, "but if your husband were to…" at this Ji struggled from He's grasp her eyes alight with anger.  
"My husband is an insolent little toad," she snarled, "every touch from him is like acid on my skin, it physically hurts to maintain a smile for that useless ogre!"  
Ji's face turned red from anger, her eyes began to water from pent up emotion. He enveloped her with his arms, whispering comfortingly into her ears and stroking her hair. She sobbed quietly into his chest.  
"My dear? Is that you?" A harsh voice pierced its way through the silence of the clearing causing Ji to spring from He's embrace. Wiping the tears frantically from her eyes, Ji gave He a meaningful glare before straightening her dress and plastering a fake smile upon her face.  
"Yes, it's me, my love," she sang back so convincingly, Zhang He, himself began to doubt she previously been crying. And Pi probably would not have noticed either had it not been for Ji's tearstained cheeks. The moment he saw her he knew something was wrong.  
"What are you snivelling about?" He snarled contemptuously, "Did you lose a hairpin?" The smile fell momentarily from Ji's face before she masked her distress with another overachieving smile. "What are you doing out in the words with…" he paused and looked He up and down "…strange men." At this He let out a snort and flicked the hair out of his eyes.  
"Well I won't linger here any longer. See you soon Lady Ji." He purred gazing into Ji's eyes and smiling mysteriously.

* * *

"Shut up Tong!" Cai growled. Pang Tong shuffled awkwardly in his heavy robes and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
"Please Cai," he implored, "It is not what it looks like."  
"Oh really?" She spat, "then please fill me in, why are you still working for Wei?"  
"After I chained Wei's boats together I tried to escape but Dun caught me and he watched me the whole battle. I didn't have a chance to escape, I promise." Tong sighed.  
"A likely story," Cai snarled.  
"You are a traitor to our lord", roared Yu  
"If you are really still with Shu," Bei began, "then why do you not free us from our prison?"  
"I want to." At this Cai laughed, "But I can't with all these Wei officers watching."  
"That's convenient," Cai, said with utter contempt, "I hope you enjoy your new Wei buddies!"  
"NO!" Tong yelled, "I have not joined Wei, I still follow Shu. And I will free you!"  
"What?" Boomed a voice from behind Tong. He turned to see the ogre-like form of Dian Wei thundering towards him. Tong gulped and the three Shu officers glanced nervously at one another.  
"What are you doing Tong?" shouted Wei. Tong stood rooted to the spot completely petrified his eyes quivering with unconcealed terror. "Speak up maggot! You're not allowed to talk to Cai… ever" Wei lowered his voice to a whisper on his last word causing Tong to shake visibly.  
"Yes…sorry…um…of…course…" Tong burbled before turning tail and fleeing from the pit. Wei chuckled heartily rubbing his hand across his sweaty, bald head. He glanced down at the prisoners and a little smile played across his lips.  
"How could Tong dare to talk to Cai?" Wei thought, "she is mine and I will kill any man who tries to take her from me."

* * *

"You! Go cut some firewood! You! Watch the prisoners! You! Collect some water!" Pi barked out endless lists of instructions whilst the poor Wei officers scurried to his bidding. When he had finally sent them all away with tasks he chuckled to himself and hurried off straight into Yi, who was standing right behind him.  
"Little toad! Get out of my way." Pi snarled rising to his feet and dusting off his robes. Yi scuttled to his feet apologizing whole-heartedly.  
"Forgive me my lord," he began, "I just wanted to congratulate you on your brilliant running of our camp. You truly follow in your fathers footsteps." At this Pi roared furiously grabbing Yi by the scruff of his neck and hoisting him a few inches into the air.  
"I do not follow anyone!" Pi snarled, "I make my _own _footsteps." Dropping Yi onto the floor Pi stormed off cursing loudly. Yi's cruel mouth twisted into a smile.  
"You can make your own footsteps lord Cao Pi. But I, am the gale that blows all the sand back into place."

* * *

Ji gasped as her lover ran his cold hand down her naked back. Pulling him into another passionate kiss she felt his long hair fall across her face. Her breath escaped her completely as their kiss came to a close and she rubbed across his muscular chest. She looked up into his scarred face and wondered what that familiar eye patch concealed.  
"I love you, Xiahou Dun." She whispered, "You are the only one for me. If only my husband could understand me as you do." Dun chuckled, rubbing his hands across Ji's body enjoying everyone moan or whimper he could get her to make. Then, suddenly, a rustling in the bushes caused the two to spring apart, Ji hastily fastening her dress back in place.  
A face appeared from between the trees, pale and white with cruel eyes. A spiked moustache hung from his chin and his hair was thinning in places. He wore resplendent armour that seemed suspiciously clean and complete.  
"My lord!" Dun gasped bowing low.  
"Lord Cao Cao, we feared you were dead," said Ji.  
"It takes more than a little storm to kill me!" Cao laughed. "Now then. Direct me back to your camp so I can sort everything out. I hope Pi hasn't screwed up too much!"

* * *

Cai glared angrily up at Wei's piggy eyes. "Stop watching me, you vile ogre!" Cai demanded. Snapping out of his daydream Wei stood up angrily, shaking his head to try and remove his thoughts.  
"Shut up girlie! You're not the boss of me! You stupid bitch!" He shouted down at her. Cai took a step back, taken aback by what he had said. Water welled up in her eyes and she wiped them away furiously. Wei opened his mouth to try to apologize but he couldn't, instead he just watched her sink to her knees and stare blankly at the pit walls. Wei felt a lump in his throat that he could not remove through any amount of coughing and angrily he marched off and switched shifts with Zhang He, who was looking increasingly troubled.  
"Have you seen Lady Zhen Ji?" He asked over and over but always received the same answer,  
"Not for a while. I think she went off with Xiahou Dun somewhere."  
But no one was worrying about the missing Zhen Ji; everyone was talking about the reappearance of their supposedly dead lord Cao Cao. Everyone seemed happy to have him back, that is everyone but Cao Pi.  
"I have been usurped and turned into a powerless servant in ten minutes!" Pi moaned, "You're supposed to be a rival to the Sleeping Dragon. Work something out to give me some power!" Pi demanded.  
"My lord, if your father went missing then you'd have power once more," Yi whispered in a snake-like fashion.  
"You mean… kill him?" Pi asked confused.  
"My lord. Every great leader has to make some sacrifices." Yi smiled demonically and Pi slowly nodded his head.

**I'm so sorry that this took me ages!  
I've had so much homework I've only had like 5 minutes to write a night  
Thank you soooooooooo much everyone who reviewed, You guys kept me writing!  
Please keep reading and reviewing: D**

**P.S soz but the spacing went kinda weird on this one o-0  
**


	9. Return

"I'm telling you the truth!" Yelled Zhong waving his hands to try and regain his audience.

"Forget it old man!" Fei chuckled, "You didn't see anyone," he said, turning away.

"No, I saw him! Lu Bu is here!" Zhong shouted.

"Zhong," Da said sympathetically, "you're confused, you didn't see anyone." Zhong looked into her kind brown eyes and turned his head away in disgust.

"I know what I saw," he whispered.

"The old man's losing his mind! He needs to go take a nap!" Chao laughed.

"Shut up Chao!" Yun roared, breaking through the semi-circle of officers, his teeth gritted. Chao looked Yun up and down, a hush swept over the semi-circle as he ambled cockily right up until they were face to face, almost touching.

"You're so damn righteous Yun," Chao hissed, "but in the end you're only trying to start a fight with me," Chao's lips curled into a smile, "because Fan chose me over you." Anger burned in Yun's eyes as he charged at Chao fists clenched. Da watched helplessly as Yun threw Chao, skidding, across the beach. The throng of onlookers burst into life, yelling and cheering as the fighters rolled across the beach clawing and kicking. At one point Yun seemed to be winning, the next Chao would be showing his advantage, and everyone watching roared their encouragement.

Only Da tried to break the two of them apart, but despite her pleading for them to halt, the fighters ignored her, too involved in their desperate war dance.

"Please Yun!" she cried, "Chao, stop! Please! Oh for goodness sake, this is foolish!" She begged but she was forced to stay back and watch lest she be hurt herself.

"Fei…?" she asked but he wasn't listening. Da realized she would have to go in search of someone else.

Rushing across the beach; she threw her sandals off so she could move faster. Her sash blew out behind her in the breeze, purple rolling across the turquoise sea. She hurried frantically between the houses looking for the person she knew could help. She saw Yu and Xiao sitting together and Liang and Ying. And finally she found Gai sitting by the fire, his armour and shield lying beside him.

Chao darted up on top of Yun, trapping his arms underneath him. Chao raised his fist and brought it crunching down on Yun's face. Blood oozed from Yun's left nostril, he let out a half sob half choke, and red splattered Chao. Suddenly Chao was wrenched off of Yun and held kicking in the air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roared Gai as he held Chao by the scruff of his shirt.

"Is he okay?" Da whimpered as she knelt by Yun's bloody face.

"I'm fine," mumbled Yun, rising to his feet. He shrugged off Da's hands and stumbled off towards the forest, not even looking back.

Chao released himself, still laughing at Yun's back, "You see Yun? I will always beat you!" Chao laughed.

"What's the matter with you!" Cried Da, but she only received a mocking glare from Chao in response. "Aren't you going to answer? Chao, I…" But Da trailed off staring at the figure who had just stepped out from between the trees. Covered in dirt and blood and naked from the waist up, Da barely recognised him. But she definitely recognised the ornate bells that ordained his chest.

* * *

"They're weak," Ning began, "There's less of them, than there are of us. And they have no weapons or anything. We could take them; we could kill them all, and avenge our friends and brothers." Ning glanced pleadingly to the faces of the entire camp. "Please, we have to save Shang Xiang." There was complete silence for a moment as every officer, Shu, Wu, man and woman alike considered the possibility of attack. Sun Ce got slowly to his feet and turned to address the camp. 

"These others," he licked his lips thoughtfully, "have shown their hostility to us," he stopped for a moment and it seemed as though everyone's breath was being held for his answer. "I say, that we show them a thing or two about battle!" Ce roared and the whole camp burst into cheering and applause. Amidst this Liang rose coughing to his feet, supported by Ying, who looked to him questioningly.

"Silence," roared Yan, "The Sleeping Dragon wishes to speak."

A hush washed over the camp as they all looked to the increasingly frail looking strategist.

"My fellow generals," he wheezed, "my friends. We should not go so readily to war." At this uproar exploded into the crowd, "please! Listen, these others act intelligently. Perhaps Ning is wrong about their strength." Hearing this Ning glared aggressively at Liang.

"I'm not wrong, we can win!"

"Victory is not always easy to measure and even harder to predict. If we go to fight, we may each and every one of us end up dead." Ning watched fearfully as doubt seeped through the crowd.

"Then we're split," Ce continued, "It's a vote, those for attacking the others, raise their hand."

Fei, Ning and Tai's hands shot up instantly; others such as Yan and Chao raised their hands slowly afterwards. Ce counted up the total,

"That's 8," Ce said slowly. Everyone waited impatiently for the verdict, "there's 16 of us here. So there's no decision."

"I've made my decision," Ning called out, "I'm going to save Shang Xiang myself. I don't need your permission," Ning stalked off, the eyes of every officer there on his back.

* * *

Xun stared longingly at Da as she curled up against Ce's chest on the beach. Yan gazed at Ying helping Liang with his medicine. The two of them sighed together. 

"Yan," Xun said not looking at him, "you can't imagine how hard it is to be me."

"You know what Xun," Yan replied, "for some reason, I think I can."

"What is he doing?" Yan asked pointing at Zhou Tai.

Zhou Tai had returned with Fei, but since then he had been even more silent than normal. Merely meditating on the sand, his sword unsheathed.

"He thinks he's failed," Xun answered, "Sun Jian was killed and then Sun Quan too, and now he failed to save Shang Xiang. He's the Sun Family bodyguard and he's very committed to his job."

"And the silence?"

"Penance."

"Looks like Ning's trying to get some conversation out of him though," Yan remarked watching Ning crouch down next to Tai.

"He'll need some good luck with that," Xun laughed reverting his gaze to Da.

"Tai!" Ning called happily but was met with stony silence. "Buddy," He started again, "I understand you're not feeling too great. I mean Lord Sun Jian's death and then Quan's too that's gotta hurt." Ning thought he noticed Tai's expression grow even grimmer. "But what would you say if I give you a chance to redeem yourself?" Ning asked a persuasive glint in his eye. "Are you listening? Shang Xiang is part of the Sun family," Ning searched Tai's face for any recognition, "You have the honour of protecting the Sun family. Shang Xiang is in danger. Do you not feel it is duty to go and save her?" Tai stared down at the ground unable to keep Ning's gaze. And then slowly, oh so slowly, Tai raised and lowered his head in a nod.

* * *

Huang Zhong pulled his bowstring taut and notched the arrow. His eyes scanned the trees for a suitable target and he caught sight of a pomegranate hanging tauntingly about 50 feet away. Swinging the bow in the direction, he took a deep breath, aimed and released the arrow. It soared through the air in a swift arch, whizzing past the trees on either side heading straight for it's objective. The air whistled past it on either side as it began to lose momentum. Before it slammed into the tree just inches from the hanging fruit. 

"Nice shot," said Yun announcing himself from between the trees. He walked with a slight limp now and his lip was still swollen, despite the blood being cleared off, it seemed his nose would never return to the way it was.

Zhong sighed and dropped his bow to the ground. And then, slowly, he turned to face Yun, "once," he began, "I could hit the centre of a target from two fields away every single time," his voice cracked somewhat as he spoke. "I…" he stopped and composed himself, "I don't want…" he licks his lips and looked away from Yun's questioning eyes. "I don't want to get old."

For the first time in a long while Yun looked at Zhong, really looked at him. He saw the wizened grey hair and the deep wrinkles that run like tear tracks down his cheeks. He saw how his hands had become ropey, the skin sagging somewhat, the veins sticking out as though trying to escape. And then up to his eyes, the misty blue was slowly being covered with the fog of old age and Yun could see why Zhong was finding aging so hard.

Zhong sighed and said goodbye to Yun as he went to reobtain his arrow. He found it stuck high in a tree hopelessly out of reach. With a groan he set his bow down and began to climb the tree, using any footholds he could to scrabble his way up to the higher branches. A few minutes later he found himself squatting among the upper branches clutching to the trunk a few feet from his arrow, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He stretched his arm out slowly reaching for the arrow his fingers just brushing the feathers. He tried to move his body even closer when, from the corner of his eyes he saw a figure watching from the undergrowth far below. "Lu Bu," he whispered, letting go off the tree.

* * *

Gan Ning heard the thump as Zhong hit the floor but decided against going to help him. "Zhong may need more time, but Yun's ready to come out of the oven," Ning said to himself as he made his way over to Yun who was now sitting, leaning against a tree. 

"Yun?" Ning asked quietly, Yun's head whipped round at the unexpected noise but upon seeing Ning he smiled and attempted to cover his puffed up lip.

"What do you want Ning?" Yun asked as Ning settled beside him.

"I want…" He trailed off, as though searching for a word, "help." Yun looked at him, confused. "I heard you fought with Ma Chao. And I can see… that you didn't win." The bruise on Yun's face twisted into a deeper frown. "I'm offering you… a chance to… reclaim your honour." Ning whispered, pleading with Yun as he had done Tai, using his eyes.

"Why not ask Ma Chao," Yun replied bitterly, "he's a better swordsman than I could ever be."

"Chao is not strong enough. Not ready. I need you, to help me face the others. Please."

Yun looked at Ning and saw the pain behind his eyes, and with the first real grin he had given since his fight he answered, "alright. I'm in." Ning burst into laughter grabbing Yun by the neck and pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, thinking all the while, "two steps closer. I'm coming for you Shang Xiang."

**So sorry about the massive delay between chapters but I haven't really been giving this story as much TLC as it needs. ****Hope you like this new chapter and I hope you're keeping up. ****If you getting confused you can send me a message with any questions ****And I would really love it… if you…**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!**


	10. Escape

The leaves and branches scratched at his face and arms as he burst through the undergrowth. He could hear his pursuers hot on his tail, yelling to him, slicing through the bushes with their weapons. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed several figures closing in on him, the butterfly general scything through the forest.

His ponytail slapped the back of his neck and provided a tiny breeze in the humid atmosphere. His breaths came in gasps, his feet thumped across the floor, slipping on patches of mud here and there. To his left he saw another figure burst through the trees, axe in hand, roaring demonically. Ling Tong sighed, this one was going to be harder to get out of then he had thought.

* * *

Pang Tong shuffled his feet awkwardly as all three of the Shu generals glared viciously up at him. The rest of the Wei camp had gathered their weapons and sprinted off into the forest to catch the notoriously speedy Wu general, leaving Tong to guard the prisoners.

That was something he didn't want to do. He had been trying to avoid guard duty since his first shift, after enduring the hatred and anger seeping out of his, once, fellow generals. He knew that now was his perfect chance to free them and be a hero but he still wasn't sure, what if that giant Dian Wei returned? Tong wasn't much of a fighter.

"Let us out Tong," demanded Cai, "If you actually are still on our side then you'll let us go."

"I want to Cai…. It's just…" Tong mumbled but he couldn't find the words, he had never been good at finding the right words to express himself merely resorting back to his usual sense of humour to see him through life's hardships. But now he had to choose. Free the Shu Generals and endure Wei's wrath or join Wei and desert his friends.

* * *

Zhang He delivered a spinning kick to Ling Tong's already bruised face. Tong stumbled back into Dian Wei who threw him to the floor. Dun kicked at him viciously and Tong whimpered, trying to shield his face.

"Well, well, the speed demon has fallen," Pi laughed emerging from the trees, Yi, Cao and Ji following him. "Take him…" Pi began but Cao cut across him.

"I am in command here! Drag him away and chuck him with the rest of the prisoners" ordered Cao. Pi acknowledged Cao's superiority grudgingly sharing a quick glance with Yi.

Meanwhile Dun and He could not stop staring at Ji's outfit, which had been somewhat ripped during the chase and now almost revealed her nipples, noticing their stares Ji bent down to retrieve a flower from the floor giving her audience a good show of her petals.

* * *

"They're coming back," sighed Yu, slumping down despairingly.

"Tong! Now is your one chance…" Cai pleaded, staring up into Tong's grey-blue eyes. Tong felt his resolution grumbling, his sense of duty to Shu fortifying and his fear of execution amplifying.

"Go…" he whispered and then yelled it loudly, "Go! Get the hell out of here! I'll hold them off."

Moments later the three generals had all climbed out of the pit and were preparing to leave. Standing next to Tong, Cai suddenly felt so tall and grown-up, how could Tong expect to hold off Wei? He was no fighter; he didn't stand a chance.

"You're coming with us," Cai said defiantly, shaking her head as Tong tried to argue with her. Bei agreed with Cai but he began to worry as the sounds of Wei's return became louder and louder.

"If you don't leave right now, we're all going to end up dead," Tong said, grabbing a sword and swinging it from side to side. Bei sadly nodded and pulled Cai away as she tried to disagree.

"Goodbye my Lord," Tong said, bowing deeply.

"Goodbye my friend," replied Bei returning the gesture.

Turning away slowly, Bei and Cai broke into a run, disappearing quickly between the trees.

"Hurry up and leave," Tong murmured angrily at Yu, who was still standing, resolutely smiling at Tong. "What are you waiting for?"

"Dear Tong, you can't possibly expect me to let you fight alone," Tong grinned nervously as Yu grabbed his spear from among the rest of the weapons.

As the Wei forces arrived they both fell into sparring stance; the fledgling phoenix and the giant; Guan Yu.

The first figure who came sprinting towards them was a battered looking Ling Tong followed by an angry Zhang He. Both of them paid little attention to the Shu fighters, too intent on their game of cat and mouse.

Following behind them was Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei, thoroughly out of breath. Upon noticing Yu and Tong the two Wei warriors looked worried to one another, confused as to what had happened.

"The Blue dragon has escaped," gasped Dun, readying his sword.

"Then let him taste my axe!" Roared Wei, charging into battle with Dun just behind.

The sound of metal on metal clashed around the forest clearing as Yu and Wei fought each other furiously. Meanwhile Tong found himself overwhelmed by the talented Xiahou Dun.

Tong fell to his knees just barely blocking a downward slice at his head. With a sneer, Dun kicked Tong's weapon from his hands, throwing Tong onto his back from the force. Dun lunged his sword at Tong's heart but Yu threw his weapon aside at the last moment, the shaft of his spear keeping Dun at bay, whilst the hilt dealt with Wei. Yu span and slashed at the two Wei generals, holding them both back. Wei and Dun exchanged angry glances as they began to be pushed back, the furious Blue Dragon blocking every one of their attacks.

"Get out of here Tong," Said Yu quietly, concentrating on the axe and scimitar in front of him.

Hesitantly, Tong rose to his feet and, hating himself with every step, fled from the battle. Running, sprinting, tumbling through the trees. Tripping over roots. Leaves and branches scratching, pulling, confusing him. Tong fell, hard, onto his knees, breathing, gasping, choking.

He looked up slowly. He saw a familiar pair of legs just in front of him. He heard the callous remark. He saw the gleam of a double-bladed sword. He heard his own scream as the sword sliced through his body. Then, almost instantly, he felt nothing.

* * *

Yu felt himself tire, his arms moving sluggishly as he swung his huge spear.

"I think," he muttered to himself, "that I have bought enough time."

With a roar, Yu leaped into the air, throwing his spear out in front of him horizontally. Dun was thrown to his hands and knees, his sword clattering away from him. Wei tumbled onto his back, the shaft of Yu's spear lying across his chest.

"I thank you for the battle," said Yu, before turning and hurrying off into the forest, after the others.

* * *

Ping lowered his bucket into the water, watching the clear, perfect liquid fill the bucket. Lifting the, suddenly much heavier, bucket out of the river, he turned and began to walk back to camp. 

He stopped. He dropped the bucket to the floor, the water seeping out onto the ground below. Before him, stood the figure of a girl he had assumed dead. A ghost?

Cai stared at him. She had dreamt so many times about this meeting, but now that it was happening, she had nothing to say.

They both began to walk to each other. They both began to run. She leaped into his arms, tears streaming down her face, soaking into his hair. Ping squeezed her tight, as though trying to make sure that she didn't fade away again.

Ping looked up to see Bei standing awkwardly behind Cai. Letting go of Cai, Ping bowed politely. Bei waved the formality away.

"My lord, how did you…" began Ping, but Bei cut across him.

"They are coming, the forces of Wei." Bei said sternly, Ping started to question him but Bei continued regardless. "Are there others? We must find them, lest we all be captured by these fiends."

* * *

Cao Pi burst through the undergrowth, blood still dripping from his sword. Dian Wei and Xiahou Dun joined him, both still panting from their bout with Guan Yu. Zhen Ji strutted behind them along with Sima Yi. Cao Cao marched at the front, trying to stay in control.

Pushing their way out of the trees, they stepped foot on the soft surface of a beach. A cough alerted the Wei forces to Zhang Fei and Zhou Tai who stood behind them. Cao gasped as Wu and Shu forces closed in on all sides, weapons at the ready.

"Drop your weapons scum!" bellowed Sun Ce.

**I'm back!!!**

**I know it was a short chapter**

**But I hope you liked it**

**My 2****nd**** death so far, I'll miss you Pang Tong!**

**I hope everyone who had been reading previously will continue to read and review the upcoming chapters!**

**Peace Out! **


	11. Alliance

"So what can we do," Questioned Bei, his face stern

"So what can we do?" Questioned Bei, his face stern. Nine figures sat cross-legged around the fire, discussing what they had dubbed "peace talks."

Three from Shu: Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Yue Ying as a replacement for Zhuge Liang, who was far too ill to even leave his bed. Three from Wu: Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and Ling Tong and finally three from Wei: Cao Cao, Cao Pi and Sima Yi.

"There are enough dangers on this island, without us fighting amongst ourselves," said Yu, watching Yi sneer at his comment

"We are talking about the others!" Stressed Ce, "They attacked us, killed my brother, killed Jiang Wei." At this Yi gave what looked like a small smile, although it was instantly covered up with his usual look of disdain.

"You propose that we form a truce?" Asked Cao slowly.

"Yes," answered Bei, "So long as we are stuck on this island, we will fight amongst each other."

"And if we refuse," drawled Pi.

"Then we'll kill you all!" Snarled Yu but Bei cut across him,

"Yu, be quiet! What is the point of fighting here? Surely you can see that we are in danger from the others as it is."

"You think our people will get along?" Asked Cao.

"It will not be easy," conceded Ying, "but I believe we can work together and achieve some form of peace. At least for now."

Pi, Cao and Yi exchanged unconvinced glances.

* * *

The Wei fighters sat in the centre of the beach, surrounded by armed officers on all sides. Dun stared angrily at Tai and Fei whilst Zhang He traced lines in the sand with his finger. Wei, however, was more focused on Cai.

"I missed you," Cai whispered in Ping's ear, feeling the fluttering of his heartbeat as their chests touched together.

"I thought about you every night," Ping sighed back, licking her earlobe as he pressed himself closer against her.

"You're taller," she giggled, "and even more handsome."

"You're just as pretty as ever," he smiled.

Running her hands through his spiked hair, she tilted her head up to kiss him. With her eyes closed, she felt his wet lips stroke across hers, one hand caressing her cheek. Her tongue peeked out, exploring Ping's mouth nervously, before finding a companion in Ping's tongue. The two friends turned and twisted together, taking in every inch of the other.

Suddenly Ping felt himself get wrenched away from Cai by an enormous hand. Wei roared angrily as Fei and Tai struggled to control him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Ping, jumping back up to his feet.

"Leave Cai alone," Wei snarled as Cai looked on incredulously.

"Get back!" Roared Fei. Tai and Fei wrestled Wei back into the circle with the rest of the Wei officers.

* * *

"So do we have an agreement?" Asked Bei.

"No fighting, so long as we're on the island, agreed," replied Ce. Both men turned to look expectantly at Cao Cao.

"Very well, no fighting," Cao conceded, "but you are not allowed to keep us as prisoners."

"Of course not," said Bei, although Yu gave him a questioning look. Bei ignored it, "I trust you will be staying at our camp."

After a moments thought Cao replied with a small smile, "Sure, how could I refuse?"

The three generals went to shake hands when suddenly a figure came sprinting into the circle.

Wei Yan, gasping for breath, hurried to Yue Ying, "Lady Ying, your husband, he sends for you, it is important."

"Forgive me gentlemen," said Ying sweetly; rising to her feet, "I must go see my husband." Ying walked slowly and calmly away from the circle.

Then, her breathing beginning to race and she broke into a sprint, Yan struggling to keep up to her. Her heart was in her throat, but not because she was tired. Liang would never interrupt a meeting for a small matter.

"My lord?" She whispered as she knelt down beside her ashen-faced husband. Yan stood just behind her, not wanting to get in the way.

"My beautiful wife," he rasped, "did you manage to get peace?"

"Yes, yes!" Ying laughed happily, realising that's all he wanted.

"Wonderful," he sighed, "this island needs peace, one needs to escape the chaos of the land in these times."

"What are you talking about?"

"My beautiful wife, my wonderful Ying, you are too good for me," he whispered, coughing loudly in between clauses.

"No…" Ying mumbled, realising where he was going.

"It is good, that I can see some sort of peace before I go."

"NO!" She shouted, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Shhhh…" he soothed, taking her hand in his trembling one, "do not cry, do not scream, I am going to a better place."

"NO!" She screamed once more, pulling her hand away from Liang's. Tears now streaking down her face. "You are not dying now," she whimpered. "Remember this?" she asked, placing his hand on her pregnant stomach.

"This is your baby, you have to be there, you have to be its daddy!" she insisted.

"My dear Ying," he croaked, his eyes dry, "I am sorry that I shall miss our baby's childhood, but do not think that you shall be alone. Yan…"

Yan stepped forward, sheepishly.

"Look after Ying, help her through this, I trust you." He whispered. Yan nodded slowly, bowing low.

"Goodbye Ying," he said quietly, his eyes slowly closing as though he were falling asleep, his hand going limp. He almost looked as though he were smiling.

"No! No! It's not fair!" Ying sobbed, her whole body shaking from the emotion, her hands clasping at her hair.

Yan watched her, unsure of what to do. He put his arm around her and drew her closer. Ying wept into his shoulder and Yan stroked her air in a futile attempt to console her.

* * *

"The greatest mind under heaven," concluded Bei as Liang was slowly lowered into the ground, in a grave beside Jiang Wei's.

Ying watched from afar, preferring not to get involved with all the other people. She did not sob; she had used up all her tears. However a single tear began the weary descent to the bottom of her cheek. That was all she could spare. Her husband was gone. She was alone.

Well, not quite. Stroking her stomach, she whispered, "You shall be a child worthy of carrying the name Liang. You shall make your father proud."

* * *

"My lord," said Sima Yi as he marched over to Cao Pi, "our plan has been 100 percent successful, both Jiang Wei and Zhuge Liang are dead."

"And Pang Tong as an added bonus," laughed Pi. "These fools believe that we will play their little game of peace, they are quite wrong." Pi drew his sword and began to slash through the air, "First, I will take my place as head of the Cao family. Second I will take power over these buffoons known as Shu and Wu!"

**WAAAA!!**

**I'll miss you Liang!**

**Oooo sneaky Wei officers **

**And Ying alone!**

**Please read and review  
(Death is really hard to write btw!)**


End file.
